Doc Louis Productions
Doc Louis Productions ' (occasionally abbreviated and referred to as DLP) is a Fiction Wrestling stable in CCW comprising of eponymous manager Jerome "Doc" Louis and his clients. The wrestlers in this stable are Aran Ryan, Bald Bull and Soda Popinski (The Forces of Nature), and Sportacus. The former three are the stable's original members while the latter one officially joined on ''CCW Ozone 42. Background * Formation '- CCW Year 1 *'Companies '- CCW *'Leader '- Doc Louis (manager) *'Members '- Aran Ryan, Soda Popinski, Bald Bull, Sportacus *'Allies '- N/A *'Rivals '- The X-Factors, The Dragon Kids, Little Mac *'Status '- Active History 'Character Championship Wrestling' At ''CCW Day of Reckoning in Moscow, Russia, Soda Popinski and Bald Bull teamed up for the first time, winning a Six-Team Dance. The following episode of Ozone saw Doc Louis make his debut as the manager of Soda Popinski and Bald Bull, christening them as The Forces of Nature. The two big men quickly asserted themselves as the #1 Contenders to the CCW World Tag Team Championship, held at the time by Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern of the X-Factors. At CCW Enmity, the X-Factors and the Forces of Nature met in a Title Match. Odd feigned being struck by a lead pipe by Doc Louis while the referee was out of commission; when the referee was revived, he called for the disqualification, giving the X-Factors the win and title retention. Doc Louis demanded that his clients receive a rematch, which was granted at CCW Havoc in a No Holds Barred Tag Team Match. During this match, Ulrich Stern was injured, suffering a herniated disk in his neck from a Powerbomb delivered onto him by Bald Bull as a counter to his Whisper in the Wind. Odd Della Robbia was unable to fight off both of the Forces by his lonesome, and Bald Bull and Soda Popinski became the new CCW World Tag Team Champions. At Jackpot and on Ozone 29, the Forces of Nature defended their belts successfully against the Dragon Kids. It was announced later on that a new contender for the World Tag Team Championship needed to be found. Thus, the Combine Cup--an eight-team single-elimination tournament--was incepted. The winner of this tourney would face the Forces of Nature next for the CCW World Tag Team Titles. At CCW Nevermore, The Dragon Kids defeated the X-Factors in the Finals of the Combine Cup to become #1 Contenders. Doc Louis Productions officially formed, however, with the acquisition of Aran Ryan on CCW Ozone 24. Doc Louis, impressed by the Celtic Clubber and noticing his entry in the upcoming CCW Jackpot Ladder Match, approached Aran with the proposal of joining the club; Aran accepted. Aran Ryan went on to indeed win the CCW Jackpot Ladder Match at CCW Jackpot, earning a Championship Match of his choosing at any time for up to one full year for any Championship in CCW (Magnus, Universal, Infinity, or Tag Team). Aran attempted to cash in on the Infinity Champion Liu Kang later that night, but was thwarted by Megaman. At CCW Meltdown, Aran competed for the Infinity Championship against Liu Kang, Megaman, and Don Flamenco in a Fatal Four-Way, but was unable to net the Title. (This was a match Aran earned based on merit, not by cashing in the Jackpot Briefcase.) At CCW Nevermore, following Dan Kuso's Double or Nothing Match against Deathstroke, Aran Ryan cashed in his Jackpot Briefcase to become the new CCW Universal Champion. In wrestling Entrance themes CCW *'"Domination"' by Evan Jones Championships and accomplishments 'Character Championship Wrestling' *CCW Universal Championship (1 time) - Aran Ryan *CCW World Tag Team Championship (2 time) - The Forces of Nature (Bald Bull and Soda Popinski) *CCW Jackpot Briefcase - Aran Ryan FanFiction Wrestling Awards * Brawler of the Year (2015) - Aran Ryan * Manager of the Year (2015) - Doc Louis Trivia Category:Fiction Wrestling Stables